futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: The Soldier Of The Future (Commando)
Scenario: The Soldier Of The Future (Commando) A Commando, by definition is an élite light infantry and/or special forces soldier, specialised in amphibious landings, parachuting, rapelling and similar techniques, to conduct and effect attacks. Originally “a commando” was a type of combat unit, as opposed to an individual in that unit. In the militaries of most countries, commandos are distinctive in that they specialise in assault on conventional military targets. This is in contrast to other special forces units, which specialise in counter-terrorism reconaissance, and sabotage. The Commando In 2065. Most of the time, Commando units are formed from outstanding individuals drafted from their Nation's Marine Corps. An exception to this would be the British Marine Commandos, all of whom are commandos from the moment they pass their training. Commando units are generally not in the field for any longer than 36 consecutive hours, and as such, travel light. The United States Commando Unit, The Marine Raiders (an evolution of the World War II unit of the same name) are famed for their extensive bushcraft training and capability for living off the land, often, in combat environments where there is ample food to support a small force without the need for rations, US Marine Raiders go into battle carrying little more than a rifle, ammunition and some basic kit. In the Second Russo-Norwegian War (2045-2046) Commando units from several nations played a major role. Standard Issue: The Commando's Arsenal. Commando units are the only force in any military known to use "Telepathy Worms" the evocatively named “worms” are really just nanobots, there are roughly 10 billion “worms” in a swarm, each of them only two microns wide. The worms are implanted into the commando's brain, and transmit data as ultrasound to a small hub (also located inside the skull) where signals intended for transmission are converted to radio and beamed out, the reverse process allows signals to be received. Using the worms a commando can, with training, communicate via a form of telepathy, allowing orders to be passed throughout an entire unit without any noise. Telepathy worms are expensive, and their use by special forces and regular infantry is banned by the third clause of the Vienna Conventions of 2052. Many Commandos also receive Mk III Muscular Endurance Implants (MEI), a more efficient version of the Mk II, which is standard issue for most modern combat units, a small number of US Marine Raiders are currently trying the Mk IV MEI, purported to reduce lactic acid build-up in the muscles by 55% (as a comparison the Mk III reduces build-up by 40%). Notable Commando Units. The US Marine Raiders: Considered by many to be the premier Commando unit in the world today, the US Marine Raiders are legendary for their versatility and use of high-tech equipment. Named for a World War II unit, the US Marine Raiders have adopted their namesake unit's insignia and their battlecry of "Gung-Ho!". British Marine Commandos: A unit steeped in tradition, history and valour, the British Marines are the descendants of the equally formidable Royal Marine Corps (disbanded after the dissolution of the monarchy in 2031). The British Marine Commando Corps is proportionally the largest dedicated commando force in the world, and the harshness of British Marine Commando training is legendary. German Kommandos: The motto of the German Kommando Battalion is "Sieg" (Victory) and, for almost forty-five years the German Kommandos have done anything necessary to attain victory. Ignoring discomfort, pain and fear is only part of the job, and German Kommandos have never, in their entire history, retreated, surrendered or ceased their attack until victory was secured, while their morale and espirit de corps is second to none, Kommando platoons consistently suffer heavy casualties, and as such, the Kommando Battalion is very young, as few Kommandos live to see thirty-five. Russian Hellhounds: The Russian Hellhounds first fought in the Georgian Pacification War of 2037, but were called the Russian Commandos. It was in Georgia that they established a reputation for stalwart professionalism, incredible bravery and cold-blooded ruthlessness in battle, thus earning them their current name "Hellhounds". In Georgia, the Russian Hellhounds were the bane of Georgian government troops, which led to the the Georgian generalship placing an enormous bounty on the head of any and all members of the Russian Hellhounds. The German Kommandos and the Russian Hellhounds have a long-standing emnity with one-another, and in the second and third Russo-Norwiegan Wars, the two forces exacted a heavy toll on one another. Category:Scenario Category:Military